The traditional toaster adopts with non-transparent material, so people can't watch the interior operation status. Besides the baffle of the heating cavity is unmovable, so that the dirt or the oil on the baffle can't be cleaned. Other toaster adopts a movable baffle, but the baffle is drawn out from top, left or the right, which disrupts the line and the shape of the toaster and either the appearance.